Painless Nights
by maureenbrown
Summary: Gally really hated parties, especially this one. This very place was where Minho Park cheated on him with some blonde and left him desperate enough to plead Thomas Edison to make out with him for five seconds just to get him jealous. One-shot, Thomally and Minewt, with past Minally.


Disclaimer: I am finally back from my three week vacation with a billion ideas for fics, I'm so excited to write them all! I saw this on Tumblr as one of the many fantastic prompts. My URL, if you'd like to find me, is keeperofthefandoms. I hope I didn't make Gally too sappy towards the end… I also added in some creative licensing: Gally's last name in my story, Frainteso, means "misunderstood" in Italian. :) On that happy note, I hope you enjoy this!

x-x-x

Gally absolutely fucking hated parties.

After all, this had been the first party he'd been to since… The incident.

Nope, he was _not_ thinking about that. He groaned loudly, wishing he could just leave this goddamned place.

"Gal!" A voice shouted over the pounding music of some R&B artist with Chris Brown (that Gally could care less about). He recognized that voice as his best friend, Frypan, the one who invited him to this shucking party.

"Hey, Fry." Grumbled Gally, turning to meet him.

"C'mon, you've gotta stop thinking about Minho. I want you to have fun."

Even the sound of his name made him flinch. "Don't bring him up." He growled. Gally knew he shouldn't, Frypan was being rational, but he couldn't help it. His heart had cracked in two and there was no way in hell it was going to mend any time soon.

"He's not coming, is he?" Gally said, a sharp edge to his tone.

Frypan smiled uneasily, his fake grin lopsided like he always did when he was flustered.

Gally pounded the wall behind him, letting out another strangled, half suppressed scream.

"Oh, please, it's not like I couldn't."

"I want to go home." He muttered. God, he sounded like such a kid. But it wasn't his fault that every time he _even thought_ about Minho, he…

No more thinking about him. He just wanted to get crazy fucking drunk and forget everything. He couldn't though, who knows what would happen then.

"Okay, I'm sorry for dragging you here… Just stay a little longer, will ya?" Frypan said quietly, soothingly.

Gally sighed. Leave it to Fry to make him feel at least a little better. "Only a little longer."

Frypan's face lit up as he gave his best friend a hug (he never returned it, but he didn't shove Frypan to the ground like he used to).

"Great. Try to have some fun!" Frypan yelled, before making his way back to the dance floor to resume doing the Macarena with Chuck.

Gally snorted. "Fun, my ass." He muttered.

The door swung open on the other side of the house. In stepped in Gally's worst nightmare: Minho, with his new blonde, angelic boyfriend. They were all over each other, hands intertwined, shoulders brushing, giddy laughter shared between minimal space between the two.

In a split second, Gally went from displeasure to feeling like he wanted to throw up.

Saturday, exactly three weeks ago, hit him like a brick to the head. He remembered everything distinctly. He had looked for Minho so that they could head back to his flat, then accidentally intruded on him fucking the daylights of the blonde that's with him now. Minho and Gally had been dating for nine months. Their relationship hadn't been the healthiest, they'd both admit it, but he thought they loved each other. Well, he loved Minho at least, so much that it hurt still. As far as he knew, it'd hurt forever.

He continued to gaze longingly at his ex-love and sickeningly gorgeous boyfriend, before he realized they were _making their way to the fucking dance floor right next to where Gally was standing_.

Only one thought ran through Gally's head: make Minho wish he never left you. Perhaps it was the bitterness leftover, or maybe it was just him being plain desperate, but he couldn't give a single fuck.

He frantically looked around him, scanning for people he knew at least by name. Gally noted Sonya and Harriet making out in the corner (it made him cringe, they should at least get a room), Ben hitting on some girl he didn't know, and… Thomas, that's it.

Thomas was a friend of Frypan's. Gally knew a little about him; he was almost always confused, but very loyal.

Not to mention Thomas was pretty cute. He had brown, kind of shaggy hair, olive skin, eyes the color of mocha, so dark you could hardly see his pupils. Right now, he looked especially enticing, bobbing his head to the music while watching Fry and Chuck _still doing the fucking Macarena_. He was also bisexual.

With Minho and his new boyfriend standing less than twenty feet in front of him, it hit him.

 _Gally could totally make out with Thomas._

Before he could even come to his senses, he strode quickly up to Thomas.

The said boy looked up at him, and a tiny smile formed on his lips. "Hey, you're Gally, right—"

He was cut off by Gally. "Look behind me. There's a hot Asian and a blonde guy. I need to make out with you to make my ex jealous. I promise, it'll only be like five seconds."

"Umm… What?" Sputtered Thomas, and it occurred to Gally that maybe he was a bit slower than Frypan explained.

"Please," Gally all but begged (albeit ashamedly).

"I… I guess…?" The other boy said, flustered, a cute pink tinge crossing his face. He looked down at the ground, not looking at Gally in the eyes.

"Thanks." He said before connecting their lips.

The first thing he noticed was how soft Thomas' lips were. The second was the taste of orange that made its way onto his tongue, sour at first, then sweet. At last, the other boy started to move his lips in sync with Gally, and _shuck_ , was he a good kisser. He placed his hand on Thomas' jaw and the other on his waist, deepening the kiss. Gally had most definitely broken the five second rule (and his promise), but Thomas' kisses were intoxicating.

Finally, they broke away, their breath still mixing with each other's, brown eyes meeting green.

"That was… Well…" Thomas attempted at conversation, but he awkwardly broke off.

"Really fucking great. Mind if I kiss you again?" Gally blurted. He should really stop doing that.

"Not at all." Smiled Thomas before sliding his hands in the other boy's hair, meeting his lips halfway.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" Gally asked, only pulling a millimeter away from Thomas' lips.

"Definitely, there's probably a spare room upstairs."

Gally nodded and fumbled Thomas' hand before they dragged each other up the stairs. Neither of them had drank alcohol (Gally was even more of an asshole and Thomas vowed never to touch a single drink, Gally learned later), but they were high on each other.

They eventually found a room (one, to his horror, contained Sonya and Harriet doing _much_ more than just making love). It was pretty tiny, with just a single queen bed, a dresser, and a bathroom.

Thomas and Gally made out on the bed for about an hour, but it was an unspoken agreement that neither of them wanted to get further than that (at least just yet).

"Hang on a second, Gally." Panted Thomas.

Gally practically leaped off of him. "I took this too far, didn't I?" He said, horrified.

"No, no, this is… Great, holy shuck, it's wonderful. I just don't know you at all. Tell me about yourself."

Gally nodded and sat up, pulling Thomas with him so that they were staring face-to-face.

"I'm Gally Frainteso. I go to the same college as Fry, and I'm in my last year." He wracked his brain. "I'm bad at this, sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm Thomas Edison, as ironic as it is." They both laughed.

"I go to W.I.C.K.E.D., the college that's like a half hour away from Glade… Wanna play twenty questions?"

Gally let out a tiny smile. "Sure."

Two hours later and they felt completely comfortable with one another. Gally learned that Thomas loved to read, his favorite movie was _The Avengers_ , and that he could absolutely not part with popcorn. Thomas found out that Gally has a peculiar obsession with dogs and his favorite color is green (the questions he asked were horrible, to be honest, and Gally loved it).

"Can I ask a personal question?" Thomas inquired, almost timidly.

"Yeah. I mean, we've made out for at least two hours, I guess you can."

Thomas chuckled. "Alright. Who's the 'hot Asian'?"

Gally looked down at his hands and frowned, taking a moment to think of what to say.

"You don't have to answer that, feel free to tell me to back off." Thomas added quickly.

Gally gave him a melancholy smile. "No, you can know. The Asian's Minho Park. We dated for nine months before I walked in on him with that blonde guy in this very house. I swore not to party since, but I guess here I am." He shrugged helplessly.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, before Thomas broke it. "Did you love him?"

Gally nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Think you can love again?" Thomas asked curiously.

Gally looked into the other boys' eyes. "I'm starting to think so." He said, trying to put as much gratitude towards Thomas as he could. Before he brought Minho up, he hadn't thought of him even once. Somehow, it didn't seem as painful this time, like he'd shared some of his hurt and it had gone away.

Thomas leaned forward and gave Gally a sweet, short kiss and it left his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'll take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning. It's a Sunday." Gally offered hopefully.

Thomas smiled warmly back at him. "I'd love to."

They crawled into bed, who cared if they slept with the lights on and fully clad with clothes? Gally sure didn't, not as long as Thomas was with him.

Thomas wormed his way into Gally's embrace. He was warm and comforting, way tinier than Minho had been. Almost like a teddy bear. Gally snuggled closer to him (he'd never admit it, no way in hell).

Only seconds later, Thomas started to snore.

Gally smiled down at him, wanting to reach out and brush his fingers along his cheek and kiss him again and again and again.

"Yeah, I'm definitely learning to love again." He murmured into Thomas' hair as he drifted off, dreaming of painless nights spent in his arms.


End file.
